


The Moon

by Donowave



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absolute Queen, Animals, God I love the Moon, I'm gay for the moon, People are gay for the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donowave/pseuds/Donowave
Summary: A portrait poem about the moon. I fucking love the moon.





	The Moon

Heavenly light, against the black canvas.  
Clouds threaten to conceal her  
Jealous of her elegance  
Round and bright   
Grey beauty marks decorated her face. 

The sacred jewel of the goddesses.   
Artemis, Selene, Luna, Dae-Soon, Mama Killa  
Worshipped by mortal men and creatures.   
Sponsor of bats and owls, canines and more

Nightlight for the lost and wandering  
Light for those on their last strand of hope  
Occasional going out, to recover from her constant show.  
To gain back the strength of her glow.

In the day, distant and away  
The moon is a still breathless sight  
Watching over those who worship her  
She returns from her break,  
To guide those who bathe in her light.


End file.
